none
by AuraRed
Summary: ,


**The Days After Those Days**

**Chapter 1**

_Voices could be heard inside this cave hidden far into the woods._

_A place filled with such a deep darkness, you could loose yourself in the shadows for ever._

_A million stories could be told about this place, a million legends, but the actual use for this godforsaken place was in fact, simpler and yet more complicated at the same time: A hideout, a shrine, a temple, the resting place of ancient spirits._

"This is stupid! Why the hell are we waiting to get these brats!" a man yelled.

"As useless as this seems to you Hidan, this is a rather important part of our plan" said a man with a much calmer voice, and a vague tone of leadership.

"Wouldn't it be much easier to just kidnap the twerps and seal them already!?" said the first man.

"First, the plan is already unfolding. Secondly, an attempt to take the Jinchuurikis from their home villages -Alive- would pose a great threat to our best interests, as now, the hidden villages are in a state of alert thanks to Orochimaru's recent attack to the Hidden village of Konoha" Said the man who seemed to be the leader.

"At least you're going to tell us what exactly this plan of yours is about?" Starting to think about it, all of the members were almost clueless in this subject. They all knew what they needed to know, and even after answers were given, more questions appeared. The whole group of now 9 shinobis was held together only by ambition and promises for future power.

"I'll let you know it, when you need to know it."

A rather insulting but finishing response from the leader, Hidan knew he couldn't make him talk, so he just had to wait.

**3 years later**

A couple of travelers were walking down a silent road.

An adult man with white, spiky long hair. Below his eyes were strange red marks that grew from his lids to his chin. He was walking with a calm and steady pace.

And with him, was his total opposite, a young boy around 15 years old.

And a blond teenager with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Although this person was jumping in happiness. He was coming back to his home village! The place where all his dreams were placed: Konoha.

"Ero-Sannin! Lets hurry up, we're almost there!" Said the blonde teen, full with energy and happiness.

"Getting Impatient already?"

"Of Course I Am! I don't know what I should do first! …Thats it! RAMEN!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes… "Why doesn't that surprise me?…"

After a couple of little chit chats they were finally at the entrance. The gates were a little bit lacking of security, they only had 1 guard, and probably the worst one: Shikamaru! (Yay! Lazy Tiem:D )

The Black haired Ninja was sitting in his chair looking at the sky, seemingly not paying any attention to the people going into the village.

"Yawns, what are your business in…Yawns again Konoha" Said the Bored ninja without paying any attention to the two Shinobis.

"I can't believe this guy" Jiraiya was thinking

"I asked what are your… Woah!" Said Shikamaru after he saw Naruto. This was the first time he had seen the annoying Ninja in over two years. He was completely changed; his clothes were now black and orange, a little less eye catching, his Head Band was replaced by a larger black bandana, and his hair was a little longer.

"Naruto! Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Stuck for Two and a half years with a perverted old man" Said Naruto laughing. But his laughs were cut off by a smack in the head.

"Brat!" Said Jiraiya with an annoyed face.

"Hehehe, Anyways, nice to see you're back. Why don't you take a walk around town? I'm sure a lot of people will give you a warm welcome"

After a while of greetings, and nostalgic memories and chit chats, he had talked to almost everyone he knew, except for Team Gai that was on a Mission and Team 8 that was just missing. Although, he had more than enough time to look for them, and Jiraiya left to the Hokage's Tower, so he decided to search for them a little.

Naruto had been looking for Hinata, Kiba and Shino for a while now, when he was about to give up for the day, something ran at him and knocked him to the ground.

It was huge dog, about the size of a human. And before he could get up on his feet it started to lick his face.

"Ack, damn! Get this Dog off me!" Said Naruto pulling the huge dog away from his face

"Akamaru! Jeez, stop" Said Kiba to the gigantic dog. "How many times do I have to tell you not to….Naruto!?"

Kiba helped Naruto get on his feet surprised to see him so suddenly after more than Two years.

"Hey Kiba" Said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "You got a new dog?"

"Eh? Where?" Said Kiba looking around

"Right there! The Giant white dog!" Said Naruto pointing at Akamaru.

"What? New dog? That's Akamaru you idiot"

"WHAT!?, what have you been feeding him? He's huge!"

"Err, really?" Said Kiba a little confused "He's always with me so I didn't notice"

"Are you Serious? You used to carry him on top of your head remember?"

"What ever…" Said Kiba rolling his eyes.

"By the way, Kiba, where's the rest of your Team?" Said Naruto smiling

"We are training around the eight training grounds, I was on my way there, want to stick along?"

"Sure Thing, haven't seen Hinata and Shino in a while" Said Naruto following Kiba.

"I'm sure Hinata will be very happy to see you again" Said Kiba smiling at Naruto, hoping he had realized the girl's crush on him.

"Eh, Why?"

Apparently He was wrong… Naruto was as clueless as always.

Author Notes:

Yay! First chapter is finally done!

1,002 Words in total without counting Author Notes.

Hope you enjoy it , Read and Review to keep me motivated!

Gimme reviews:D


End file.
